


The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 5 - Interview With AsunaChinaDoll

by AsunaChinaDoll, TheFanFicMaverick (ChaosBlue)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBlue/pseuds/TheFanFicMaverick
Summary: The FanFic Maverick is the podcast show where I interview amazing AO3 authors and discuss the stories they write, the fandoms they come from, and why fanfiction is worth writing and reading.Our latest episode is an interview with The Mandalorian fanfic author AsunaChinaDoll. Join us as we discuss her fanfiction stories 'The Part of Me That Is You', the 'Honey And Wildfire Are The Same Color' series, and the incredible Mandalorian fandom. This is the way!
Kudos: 4





	The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 5 - Interview With AsunaChinaDoll

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to AsunaChinaDoll for coming on the show! And a heartfelt thanks to all you Mandalorian fanfiction writers out there who bring readers like me so much joy. What you do matters. Cheers!

Please check out AsunaChinaDoll's amazing stories 'The Part of Me That Is You' and the 'Honey And Wildfire Are The Same Color' series if you haven't already read them! Links are below!

** Show Notes **

AsunaChinaDoll's [The Part Of Me That Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899104)

AsunaChinaDoll's [Honey And Wildfire Are The Same Color Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569829)

AsunaChinaDoll's Tumblr link is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/asunachinadoll)

**The FanFic Maverick Social Media Links:**

On Tumblr: <https://fanficmaverickpodcast.tumblr.com/>

On Instagram: @fanficmaverick

Email: Fanficmaverick@gmal.com


End file.
